Fairy Tail (2011)
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル) is an Anime based on the manga created by Hiro Mashima. The Anime is directed by Shinji Ishihara. It originally ran between October 12, 2009 and March 26, 2016 in Japan, consisting of 277 episodes. The English version of the series was licensed by Animax Asia and began airing in September 30, 2010 but was cancelled due to time limitations. FUNimation Entertainment licensed the series for English language release in North America, with the first DVD released on November 22, 2011. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Jād Saxton - Carla *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Tia Ballard - Happy *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel 'Secondary Cast' *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser *Carrie Savage - Lisanna Strauss *Christopher R. Sabat - Elfman Strauss *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Eric Vale - Loke *Garret Storms - Rogue Cheney *Jamie Marchi - Cana Alberona *Jerry Jewell - Lyon Vastia *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden *Lydia Mackay - Ultear Milkovich *Michael Jones - Sting Eucliffe *Monica Rial - Mirajane Strauss *Morgan Mabry - Hisui E. Fiore *Patrick Seitz - Laxus Dreyar *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar *Rick Keeling - Pantherlilly *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Hibiki Lates (ep223) *Alejandro Saab - Drake *Alex Moore - Flare Corona *Alex Organ - Doranbolt/Mest Gryder *Alexis Tipton - Millianna (ep223) *Anastasia Muñoz - Minerva Orland *Andrew T. Chandler - Scorpio *Angela Chase - Bisca Connell *Apphia Yu - Laki Olietta *Austin Tindle - Alzack Connell *Ben Bryant - Ezel (ep234), Horologium (ep217) *Bill Brooks - Crawford Seam *Bradley Campbell - Gran Doma *Brandon Potter - Sid *Brian Mathis - Macao Conbolt *Brian Witkowicz - Rocker (ep223) *Brittany Lauda - Michelia *Bryn Apprill - Meldy *Caitlin Glass - Evergreen *Carli Mosier - Ophiuchus *Charlie Campbell - Wakaba Mine *Chris Burnett - Deneb (ep216) *Chris Cason - Hoteye/Richard Buchanan *Chris Guerrero - Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Chris Hury - Bacchus Groh (ep223) *Christopher Bevins - Lahar *Christopher Wehkamp - Ren Akatsuki (ep223) *Clifford Chapin - Yury Dreyar (ep227) *Cole Brown - Celestial Spirit King (ep218), Loewen (ep234) *Corey Cleary-Stoner - Jet *Cris George - Young Warrod (ep227) *Daniel Litwin - Eve Tearm (ep223) *David Trosko - Young Hades (ep227) *Dawn M. Bennett - Frosch *Derick Snow - Jalil (ep222) *Didi Archilla - Aries (ep218) *Doug Goodrich - Babaraki (ep234) *Doug Jackson - Keyes (ep234) *Douglass Burks - Seever (ep225) *Elizabeth Maxwell - Jenny Realight (ep223) *Eric Cherry - Max Alors *Garrett Schenck - Warrod Sequen *Greg Dulcie - Org *Gregory Lush - Warren Rocko *Heather Walker - Gemi *Ian Moore - Tempester *Janelle Lutz - Kyoka *Jarrod Greene - Cobra/Erik *Jeff Plunk - Racer/Sawyer *Jenny Ledel - Kagura Mikazuchi *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *Jeremy Schwartz - Franmalth, Rifter (ep225) *Jessica Cavanagh - Aquarius *Jill Harris - Lummy *Jim White - Narrator *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel (ep241) *John Burgmeier - Fried Justine *Juli Erickson - Ohba Babasama (ep223) *Justin Pate - Pisces Black (ep218) *Keith Kubal - Leiji *Kenny Green - Atlas Flame (ep232) *Kent Williams - Jura Neekis (ep223) *Kira Vincent-Davis - Ur *Kristin Sutton - Asca Connell *Kyle Phillips - Nicolas (ep218) *Lara Woodhull - Kinana *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermilion *Linda Leonard - Noura *Linda Young - Porlyusica (ep235) *Lindsay Seidel - Angel/Sorano, Romeo Conbolt *Luci Christian - Young Natsu *Major Attaway - Arcadios *Mallorie Rodak - Yukino Aguria *Marissa Lenti - Libra *Marti Etheridge - Lector *Matthew Mercer - Silver Fullbuster *Micah Solusod - Midnight/Macbeth *Michael Johnson - Capricorn *Michelle Rojas - Mini, Seilah *Mike McFarland - Nab Lasaro *Monica Rial - Plue *Nick Landis - Rala *Philip Weber - Brain/Zero *Randy E. Aguebor - Torafuzar (ep234) *Randy Pearlman - Lavian (ep227) *Ricco Fajardo - Jackal *Ryan Reynolds - Young Gray *Samantha Inoue-Harte - Kemo-Kemo *Scott Frerichs - Hiroshi *Sonny Strait - Michello *Stephanie Young - Pisces White (ep218) *Steve Powell - Shitou Yajima *Terri Doty - Virgo *Tyler Walker - Bixlow, Green Plue (ep218), Viljeeter Ecor, Winged Monster, Yakdoriga *Wilbur Penn - Sagittarius *Will Short - Cancer *Xan Cramer - Doriate *Z Charles Bolton - Droy 'Additional Voices' *Alejandro Saab *Alyssa Galindo *Andrew Kasten *Andrew Tipps *Anthony Bowling *Apphia Yu *Ben Phillips *Brandon Luna *Brandon Potter *Brian Olvera *Chad Ford *Charles Barry *Chase Ainsworth *Chris Guerrero *Chris Thurman *Clay Wheeler *Clifford Chapin *Cole Brown *Courtney Stringer *Cris George *Dakota Brown *Dallas Clifton *Dallas Reid *Daron Beck *David Fenley *David Goodwin *David Matranga *David Novinski *Elisa Annette *Eric Dobbins *Greg Silva *Gregory Lush *Haley Esposito *Haulston Mann *Heather Walker *Hunter Barnett *Ian Moore *Janelle Lutz *Jeff Johnson *Jesse Thomason *Jill Harris *Jim Johnson *John Tillman *Justin Briner *Justin Duncan *Kara Phillips *Katherine Bourne *Katherine Salavarria *Kathryn Taylor Rose *Katie Phillips *Katie Weekley *Kristi Kang *Kristin Sutton *Kyle Phillips *Luke Longacre *Mark Rios *Matt Thurston *Matthew Ham *Megan Shipman *Neal Malley *Oscar Seung *Patrick Camacho *Sam Grun *Sam Swanson *Sara Ragsdale *Scott Frerichs *Scott Hinze *Seth Monhollon *Sonny Strait *Stephen Sanders *Tyler Walker *Will Short *Zach Archibald 'Announced Cast' *David Trosko - Precht Gaebolg (Announced) *Jeannie Tirado - Zera (Announced) Category:Anime Category:2011 Anime